In recent years, in a radio beacon apparatus that transmits a radio beacon signal, such as a radio beacon or the like, the power consumption of the radio beacon apparatus largely varies depending on the transmission interval and radio wave filed intensity of the radio beacon signal that is transmitted from the radio beacon apparatus. For example, when the transmission interval is increased and the radio wave field intensity is reduced, the power consumption of the radio beacon apparatus is reduced. When the transmission interval is reduced and the radio wave field intensity is increased, the power consumption of the radio beacon apparatus is increased. Also, the stability of signal arrival, such as unarrival of a radio beacon signal or the like, is largely influenced by a communication environment and the number of obstacles around the radio beacon apparatus. For example, in the communication environment in which there are many obstacles, such as people or the like, a radio wave is absorbed or scattered by the obstacles, and therefore, the stability of signal arrival of the radio beacon signal is not ensured.
Therefore, in order to ensure the stability of signal arrival of the radio beacon signal, the radio beacon apparatus is configured to set the radio wave field intensity and transmission interval of a radio beacon signal in advance and transmit the radio beacon signal, based on the radio wave field intensity and transmission interval that have been set.
As examples of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-325082 is known.